1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an impact device having an internal combustion engine, an impact mechanism driven by the internal combustion engine, an engine lubricating device for storing and supplying lubricant for the internal combustion engine, and having an impact mechanism lubricating device for storing and supplying lubricant for the impact mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Impact devices, for example gasoline-operated hammer breakers, are known. An impact device of this type has an internal combustion engine which drives an impact mechanism which can be used to act upon a tool, for example a chisel. In this case, in addition to a lubricating device for the internal combustion engine, the impact device has a further lubricating system for the impact mechanism. The impact mechanism lubricating systems may differ in design. Thus, systems for non-circulating lubrication are known in which lubricant is consumed. There are also sealed systems which are filled once with a lubricant which suffices for the service life of the impact mechanism or for a maintenance period. Impact mechanisms may be lubricated, for example, with grease, but also by oil lubrication.
Furthermore, a lubricating system for lubrication where necessary is known, for example, from WO 03/053639 A1.
Systems for non-circulating lubrication in metered form or where necessary require an increased structural outlay. By contrast, in impact mechanisms which are not supplied by non-circulating lubrication but rather by lubrication having a sealed system, an increased outlay is required for sealing the housing. In addition, regular maintenance has to be carried out in order to change the seals and the consumed lubricant.